Rocky Davis (Earth-616)
Rocky is a Canadian super-soldier, during World War II, often taking the most difficult of missions by himself. History Rocky was made a super-soldier by the Canadian government, very shortly after World War I. To do this he was exposed to controlled doses of a techno-organic virus, which was integrated into his body, the process was very painful, and he was the only one out of thousands that survived. After World War II started, Rocky was sent to every major battle that noone else wanted, he immediately came into conflict with the Red Skull, and before he could kill him he used the Dust of Death, almost killing Rocky. Now listed K.I.A. by his government, he moved to Russia, making a name for himself as an assassin. Rocky is currently on a mission to kill the Winter Soldier by the Russian government. Power Level Physical Physically he is extremely strong for a cyborg, able to easily fight and defeat the Hulk in unarmed combat. Powers and Abilities Powers Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Eye: Rocky's first main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite eye connected to his eye-socket. It is virtually indestructible and has a HUD that includes a motion detector. *'Lenses:' It has night-vision and infrared vision, a telescopic and microscopic lense, a rare x-ray technology, a body reading device capable of reading any body movement no matter how difficult, target locking technology, and a P.H.A.S.E.R. capable of penetrating just about anything. *'Relays:'It also has an in depth relay of structural and enemy and their relayed strengths and weaknesses, the terrain and its related layout, and tactical and strategical options. *'Hacking:' The eye can also hack into any retinal scanning technology. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Arm: Rocky's second main power is derive from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite arm attached to his connected to his torso. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator (formerly; nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator which needed to be replaced every few of years). Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling the arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Rocky loses conscious control). In the event that Rocky loses consciousness, the control module of the arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Rocky's arm can lift a 150 tons with supreme effort and it is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering quituple reinforced titanium steel, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at even faster speeds. *'Invulnerability:' Rocky's arm is completely invulnerable due to them being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Rocky's arm never need to rest at all. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Rocky's arm in conjunction with his eye has a near-instantaneous reaction time, less than a microsecond. *'Contracting and Retracting:' Rocky's arm can contract and retract to allow him a much further reach. It can contract up to fifteen meters and retract back to one meter. While doing this he can swing from place to place at the speed of sound. It also makes his movements very hard to determine. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After stealing tech from Davis Bloome he made his body a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic parts. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Ear: Rocky's third main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite earlobe and eardrum connected to his head. It is virtually indestructible and they help him hear sounds in the 1 decibal range, and focus in on certain sounds and focus out certain other sounds. *'Coms Device:' It has a coms device that can tune in to any com channel including private and enemy com channels. It also has a mute mechanism. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Teeth: Rocky's fourth main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite tooth connected to his jaw. It is virtually indestructible and it helps him taste superhumanly. *'Coms Device:' It has a coms device that a talk to any com channel including private and enemy com channels. *'Hacking:' The tooth can also hack into any voice recognition technology. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Calves: Rocky's fifth main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite calves and feet connected to his knee. *'Superhuman Speed:' They are virtually indestructible and are capable of running 150 mp/h. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Rocky's body is capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. *'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each calves, enabling Rocky to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, Rocky can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the cybernetic parts to be immune to EMP's. Self-Replicating Nanites: Rocky has various self-replicating Nanites in various parts of his body. *'White Blood Cells:' The Nanites in his white blood cells are able to regenerate almost anything, and his regeneration has been widely considered equal to X-23, who is better than Wolverine himself. **'Suspended Aging:' The Nanites in his white blood cells keep him youthful and young almost indefinitely. *'Muscle Tissue:' The Nanites in his muscle tissue make him physically more powerful than a regular human. **'Superhuman Durability:' His muscle tissue is much more dense and hard than regular Human muscle tissue, he is capable of shrugging off blows from decent meta-humans such as Spiderman, Luke Cage, etc., etc., etc. **'Superhuman Endurance:' His musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a regular human. His muscles produce very little fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His stamina enables him to hold his breath indefinitely and exert himself at peak capacity for a day without tiring at all. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are massively enhanced on-top of what they were before the procedures involving Nanites, he has reacted to a barrage of rpg rockets fired at him during a battle with the Hulk. **'Superhuman Agility:' Rocky has amazing bodily coordination through his procedure. He can coordinate his body with amazing balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Skin Cells:' The Nanites in his skin cells make him immune to high g-force. **'Malleable Skin:' His skin cells are very malleable meaning he can change his appearance just by willing his face to change. **'Superhuman Durability:' His skin cells are much more dense and hard than regular Human skin cells, he is capable of shrugging off blows from decent meta-humans such as Spiderman, Luck Cage, etc., etc., etc. *'Hair:' The Nanites in his hair give him the power to change his hair appearance. *'Brain:' The Nanites in his brain enable his brain no longer need sleep to remain efficient. *'Nose Hairs:' The Nanites in his nose hairs are able to help him smell vast distances and at a very high superhuman level. *'Lungs:' The Nanites in his lungs make it so Rocky doesn't have to breath at all. *'Stomach:' The Nanites in his stomach create artificial food and water for Rocky to be fed with making him never have to stop to eat or drink. Abilities Indomitable Will: Rocky is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome most forms of temptation and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent, though his regeneration may help him with this. Rocky is also capable of resisting all forms of mind control; only the strongest willed individuals have a chance of enslaving him. Master Combatant: Rocky is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Rocky is one of the most talented and ruthless soldiers/mercenary that has ever fought on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Rocky is one of the finest human combatants Earth has ever known,which has turned him into a living Weapon which he uses to punish criminals. He has learned 127 major styles of combat outside the United States. He trained in the US for various martial arts for 3 years. He became 2nd and 3rd degree black belt in Karate, Judo, Jujitsu, Aikido by the time he was 18. At age 18, he left US to further study martial arts under specialized masters. He is the leading expert in Savate (French Kickboxing) and has a black belt and Kung Fu. He studied commando style operations with small mercenary units. He has mastered combat training and blind fighting. Rocky has been highly trained, and has mastered, all of the world's most lethal martial arts. While abroad he also mastered Ninjitsu, Muay Thai, Kobudo, Yaw-Yan, Dragon Style Kung Fu, & Tae Kwon Do. He has also been trained in the art of Boxing. Rocky has learned many fighting styles. All of these martial arts mastered make Rocky in the top 3 premier Martial artists of the Universe. *'Master Assassin:' Rocky is a master assassin, capable of utilizing pressure points to their fullest degree. He can assassinate 100 mercenaries before anyone of them even notices him. *'Weapons Master:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Rocky has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons including various firearms. Rocky is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He is highly above par with Bullseye and Hawkeye in terms of accuracy. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Master of Stealth:' His training with X-23 in stealth has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Master Acrobat: He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Master Hacker:' Rocky can hack very advanced computer systems, it doesn't matter whether they are alien, futuristic, or they were engineered by Tony Stark, if he wants in he's getting in. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Master Detective:' He is widely considered one of the World's Greatest Detectives, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Rocky's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Advanced Military Operator:' Rocky is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, moutaineering, march or drill skills, map making, map reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. **'Escapologist:' He has been described as one of the greatest escape artists. He has been seen escaping from a Posey straitjacket in less than 52 seconds, and remarked afterwards that the time was way too slow for him. **'Master of Disguise:' Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Bishop has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. **'Interrogation:' Rocky is adept in interrogation techniques, often using military methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get the answer. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. ***'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Rocky has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of the Monstar fear Bishop. *'Tracking:' Trained in hunting techniques by African Bushmen, and with his enhanced senses he is quite possibly the single greatest tracker ever. *'Ventriloquism:' Rocky is able to project his voice to sound as though it is coming from other places. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in advanced vehicles operations. *'Multi-Lingual:' Rocky is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Greek, Latin, Japanese, Mandarin, Cantonese, Hindi, Sanskrit, Arabic, Portuguese, Thai, French, Pashto, Urdu, and Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: Rocky can lift 150 tons with his cybernetic arm. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons None normally, but on occasions where Rocky believes he is out-matched he bring specialized weapons for the job at hand. Equipment Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Eye: Rocky's first main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite eye connected to his eye-socket. It is virtually indestructible and has a HUD that includes a motion detector. *'Lenses:' It has night-vision and infrared vision, a telescopic and microscopic lense, a rare x-ray technology, a body reading device capable of reading any body movement no matter how difficult, target locking technology, and a P.H.A.S.E.R. capable of penetrating just about anything. *'Relays:' It also has an in depth relay of structural and enemy and their relayed strengths and weaknesses, the terrain and its related layout, and tactical and strategical options. *'Hacking:' The eye can also hack into any retinal scanning technology. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Arm: Rocky's second main power is derive from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, prehensile Vibranium/Adamantium composite arm attached to his connected to his torso. The motors get their power from a small gamma-powered thermo-electric generator (formerly; nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator which needed to be replaced every few of years). Individual micro-circuit control modules (enabling the arm to perform certain pre-programmed actions when Rocky loses conscious control). In the event that Rocky loses consciousness, the control module of the arm has enough pre-programmed conditional responses in its memory chip to enable it to perform a relatively complex sequence of actions, such as saving his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Rocky's arm can lift a 150 tons with supreme effort and it is capable of moving at hypersonic speeds and strike with the force capable of shattering quituple reinforced titanium steel, and when he overrides the computer limiters he can move at even faster speeds. *'Invulnerability:' Rocky's arm is completely invulnerable due to them being made out of Vibranium/Adamantium composite; Vibranium; Completely vibration resistant - Adamantium; Completely Indestructible. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Rocky's arm never need to rest at all. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Rocky's arm in conjunction with his eye has a near-instantaneous reaction time, less than a microsecond. *'Contracting and Retracting:' Rocky's arm can contract and retract to allow him a much further reach. It can contract up to fifteen meters and retract back to one meter. While doing this he can swing from place to place at the speed of sound. It also makes his movements very hard to determine. *'Hard-Light Holographic Image Inducer:' After stealing tech from Davis Bloome he made his body a built in hard-light holographic image inducer that allows him to hide the appearance and feel of his cybernetic parts. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Ear: Rocky's third main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite earlobe and eardrum connected to his head. It is virtually indestructible and they help him hear sounds in the 1 decibal range, and focus in on certain sounds and focus out certain other sounds. *'Coms Device:' It has a coms device that can tune in to any com channel including private and enemy com channels. It also has a mute mechanism. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Teeth: Rocky's fourth main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite tooth connected to his jaw. It is virtually indestructible and it helps him taste superhumanly. *'Coms Device:' It has a coms device that a talk to any com channel including private and enemy com channels. *'Hacking:' The tooth can also hack into any voice recognition technology. Vibranium/Adamantium Composite Cybernetic Calves: Rocky's fifth main power is derived from his mentally-controlled, electronically-powered, Vibranium/Adamantium composite calves and feet connected to his knee. *'Invulnerability:' They are virtually indestructible. *'Superhuman Speed:' They are capable of running 150 mp/h. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Rocky's body is capable of running with near perfect balance indefinitely on a power line. *'Energy-Dampening Module:' Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the foot part of each calves, enabling Rocky to survive a fall of several stories on his feet. Given enough momentum, Rocky can also scale walls or skim across water, and it also allows the cybernetic parts to be immune to EMP's. Utility Belt: Rocky keeps most of his personal field equipment in a signature piece of apparel, a black utility belt. Over the years it has contained items such as plastic explosives, nerve toxins, smoke bombs, a fingerprint kit, a cutting tool, a grappling hook gun. Teleportation Device: Rocky often employs a teleportation device of his own design, it allows him to and from teleport anywhere including; anywhere Earth, as well as, anywhere in other Realms, Dimensions, planets, and even other Universes. Transportation Teleportation: Rocky often employs a teleportation device of his own design, it allows him to teleport from place to place instantaneously. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Good Characters Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Techno-Organic Human Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Technopathy Category:Super Speed Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Illusion Creation Category:Explosion Creation Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Multilingual Category:Super Reflexes Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Hunting/Tracking Category:Telescopic Vision